powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
No Clowning Around
No Clowning Around is the eleventh episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Summary The Rangers attend a fair at Angel Grove Park, along with Trini's cousin Sylvia. What they don't know is the fair is controlled by Rita, and all the "clowns" are actually Putty Patrollers. One particular clown, named Pineapple, lures Sylvia away from Trini when she isn't looking. Trini catches up with Sylvia, only to witness Pineapple turn Sylvia into a cardboard cutout. Trini is horrified and angry. She informs the rest of the Rangers, who have all the people evacuated before taking on the Putties. Trini takes Sylvia to Billy's lab to try and return her to normal. After all the Putties are dealt with, the Rangers confront Pineapple, who reveals himself as Pineoctopus. The Rangers morph and prepare to fight, but Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and more Putties show up. Meanwhile, at Billy's lab, Trini and Alpha discover that the one thing Sylvia is missing is water. Alpha pours a bucket of water onto Sylvia, who is restored to normal just a few seconds later. Back at the park, Pineoctopus attempt to turn the Rangers into cardboard the same way he did Sylvia, only to find that the Rangers' suit protect them from the gold dust so he swings his vines and shoots energy balls, which knock the Rangers down. Rita then makes the monster grow with her wand. Trini then arrives, now that Sylvia is safe. The Ranger summon the Dinozords to fight Pineoctopus. Billy ties the monster up with the Triceratops' horns while Zack has the Mastodon Dinozord shoot its ice breath to freeze the monster. The Megazord then destroys Pineoctopus with its cranial laser. Back on the moon, Rita has yet another headache. Later, the fair reopens under human supervision. Trini apologizes to Sylvia about what happened. Sylvia admits that should not have wandered off, then tells Trini that she is a good babysitter. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *??? as Sylvia *Vernon Ballesteros as Pineapple the Clown *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Tom Wyner as Pineoctopus (voice) Locations *Angel Grove Fun Fair *Billy's Lab *Angel Grove Mountains *Moon Palace *Angel Grove Park VHS Releases *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: No Clowning Around *Power Rangers Power Playback: Classic Ranger Edition- Pink Ranger Adventure Trivia *Zordon does not appear at all in this episode. *We learn that Putties have the ability to disguise themselves as human beings. They will do this a few more times throughout Seasons 1 and 2. *This episode was deemed as the "Pink Ranger's" episode for the original VHS Line, even though the episode is centered on Trini, the Yellow Ranger. *The Pineoctopus was destoyed by the Megazord's Cranial Laser but was destroyed by the Tyrannosaurus' breath attack in Zyuranger as the feet of the Tyrannosaurus can be seen when the attack is made. *An uncredited child actress played the role of Sylvia, Trini's (apparently traditional) cousin; Sylvia almost always refers to Trini as "Cousin Trini". *Sylvia reappears on "A Message From The Power Rangers" segment.topus * * Errors *When the Megazord Tank Mode blasts the Pineoctopus, Goldar and King Sphinx can briefly be seen in the middle of the explosion. de:Episode:Die Entführung (MM) Discussion *The Pineoctopus was kicking the Rangers' ass when he was human size,then why make him big???????? Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1